Time is of the wait, what!
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: Title subject to change. Harry's children have a crazy time being accidently portaled back to when the maruaders were in hogwarts. main pairing James S./Ted Lupin rated m for later chapters, read AN for specific details, its got good humor in it
1. AN PLZ READ!

**Ok, here I am, yes I'm alive and yes I know I haven't been keeping up on my stories AGAIN! But, I recently stumbled across a pairing that I just ADORED after I read it! So what else to do than write a story about it? Which is what I did! Teehee, *ahem* anyway, this AN does serve a purpose, This note is to tell you some changes I made to the characters to fit my story.**

**The pairing for this story(at least the main one) is Teddy Lupin/James S. Potter, oh yes, I went there. There may be other pairings but they aren't really that important, but just to warn you. I think one of the pairs I'm doing is Scorpius/Albus Potter so hehe yea they aren't exactly STRAIGHT couples so……yes well, the rest of the changes.**

**Teddy is I think, according to the 7****th**** book(it's hard to tell), 6 or 7 years older than James, I'm not making him the same age as James but he will be only 2 or 3 years older instead for this storie's purpose, ALSO it never cleared it up in the 7****th**** book, but in this particular fiction, Ted is NOT a werewolf, he has the enhanced senses but no transformation, I have read multiple stories about him, and some of the ones were he wasn't a wolf, they instead had him have the extra sense of smell, sight, hearing etc, and also had him go a bit loopy during the full moons, so it made him stir crazy but not a wolf, I like this idea and will be using it. I don't think its stealing or plagerism since a lot of stories used this, but just in case this is not an attempt to plagerize believe me, I HATE plagerism!**

**I don't think I'm forgetting anything else, every thing else is pretty much to the book, oh! Yes I keep forgetting the 7****th**** book never told us exact details, it's just I have read so much fiction on this I'm getting used to it. James is in Griffinor(that was in the book) and Albus will be in Slytherin!(bum bum bum), Oh I have also changed Lily's age, she is younger than she was in the book, because it serves a better purpose for her to be a little girl in this, which would mean Rose Weasleys age changed too, since in the book lily was 10 and Rose was 11, so whatever age lily is rose will be one year older than her, maybe…I haven't decided yet. I'm warning you though the ages are going to be different ok? I'll warn you about any other MAJOR changes later if I need to.**

**So on with the story! I don't own Harry Potter and I am NOT J.K. Rowling!**

**Ajhena: god knows your not, your grammar is terrible!**

**Gee, thanks Ajh love you too *sarcastically***


	2. James big mouth

Students were buzzing around the halls walking to and from their classes, everyone was talking and laughing and over-all behaving. Blobs of Yellow and Gold, and green and Blue mingled together, house rivalry was a joke in this generation, sure there was the common dislikes and competition, but no one really HATED anyone. It was so much different than just 2 or 3 decades ago. The war had changed a lot of people and those who wouldn't change had died. Now, you would see Slytherin and Gryffindor walking next to each other, with the accusations of being a death eater gone from when the war ended, people were getting a long a lot better.

Still, as much as war changes people it will never break spirits or a person's will, the best example for this would be a certain family whose parents had played a big role in the war, or at the most their father, you see as much as things were mellowed out, there will always be the one who is causing trouble constantly, this could be seen in a certain 7th year Gryffindor named,

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" A stern voice called out. A boy with messy black hair and Blue eyes looked up at said voice, looking as innocent as a new born babe.

"Hullo Minny, say! Did you do something to your hair, it looks fantastic, and those robes must be new, they look great on you! Or did you come to tell me that the potions cauldrons needed more of a thorough cleaning? I really hope it isn't the last one, I had plans for my nails to stay grime free tonight." A few students covered their mouths to hide a grin or a laugh from slipping out, James did this quite a lot, and surprisingly enough Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall tolerated it, including the ridicules nicknames he came up with, however Minny seemed to be his favorite lately. The elderly women sighed and addressed the youth whose nails were dirt free…at the moment.

"If you would be so kind to pay attention Mr. Potter then you wouldn't have to acquaint yourself with Professor Brimberly's cauldrons quite so much, as I'm sure you have other things to do than to have a late night date with a century old cauldron. " The youth quirked his lips at this,

"But Headmistress, if **I'M** not the one to stay for a date with the elderly pot then who would? She gets so lonely, having no company and being stored in a closet all night just to be used by messy first years first thing in the morning, it's entirely unfair for her, don't you teach us to respect our elders?" The headmistress opened her mouth, then thought better of it, for what do you say to something like that? She shook her head, and told the class,

"I want a two-foot scroll on the dangerous of learning to be an anigmas too early in age, due next Tuesday, which I'm sure Mr. Potter will be able to do after his date with the potion's cauldrons tonight at 9, your dismissed." The students finally did let out some laughs at that as they packed up their things. However James Potter yelled out before they all left,

"You're all just jealous I have a date and none of you do!" before grinning and walking out of the class. His friend Roger who was next to him rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly.

"Really James how do you get into so much trouble?" The boy did get into a lot of trouble; he had mellowed a lot though, compared to his younger years. He was quite the prankster through his first through 5th year at Hogwarts, his 6th year he stopped the pranks but still that mouth of his caused quite a ruckus. He never caused any _trouble_ really and he wasn't really _bad_ the teachers got their enjoyment out of teaching their classes when he was there to make things more interesting, like today. James had the funniest conversations when he was caught nodding off during class or day dreaming or passing notes, which he learned to stop doing after his Muggle studies teacher caught him and made him and his friend read the note aloud reading the parts they themselves had wrote. (Which was quite embarrassing since they were talking about the recent late night rendezvous his friend Quinton had with his most recently girl friend, the teacher made them stop half way through and gave them both detentions for a week.)

"Ah, you know me, I love Minny dearly she like a grandma to me, and she loves me too deep down, though she may not realize it yet." Roger snorted,

"Yea, WAY down!" James frowned at him at that, and flipped him the bird before heading up to the 7th floor corridor.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked him.

"Just going to the divination room, I think I left my book there on accident! I'll meet you in the common room a bit later!" He jogged off without giving him time to reply back, roger shook his head where ever he was going he figured must have been private if he didn't tell him, after all, the divinations tower was on the opposite side of the castle.

James headed to the Room of Requirement, he locked it and put a silencing charm up, this is where he went to talk to Teddy, since he had graduated when James was a 4th year. They had started going out in his 5th year, even though Teddy was reluctant because James wasn't of age, but James didn't give a hoot about stupid ages and laws and such. James had knew he was gay since the first time he had caught himself starring at Alex Boots ass, the Keeper for the Raven Claw Quidditch team, this was in his 3rd year, he also found out that he liked his god brother when he had caught Teddy and his cousin Victoire kissing at the train station the year Teddy was a 7th year and Al, was going for his first time to Hogwarts.

After some embarrassing and angst filled visits during summer holiday, they finally hooked up, realizing that Teddy wasn't as straight as James had thought, and that James wasn't as innocent as Teddy had though him to be either. They had been together for the last two years, two wonderful and romantic and PERFECT years. Yes he sounded like a total sap, but he wasn't kidding; he and Teddy were perfect together.

He approached the fire place that he asked the room for and fire-rang Teddy's flat. A few short moments later and Teddy's head appeared in the fire, smiling at him.

"Heya James." Ted said with a gentle smile and a small yawn.

"Hey Teddy, you weren't sleeping were you?" James asked him worriedly, he hoped he didn't wake him up; he hadn't gotten as much sleep as he should have the last few days. Ted was training to be a Healer and it required a lot of study and hard work, and late "emergency calls" as his college professor called them, after all, the grim reaper didn't wait for you to wake up and have breakfast before you tried saving an injured patient.

"No, no just a tiring day at work is all, but I'm off tomorrow thankfully, so I can get some stuff done around the flat," he laughed lightly, "it's a bloody mess!" James frowned at that,

"You should get some sleep before you start going OCD, you look bone tired Ted." He told him. Ted laughed,

"If that's your way of saying I look like shit then maybe I'll take your advice." James quirked his eyebrow and smirked at Ted,

"No, I'd say you look more like death warmed over than shit," Ted raised an eyebrow at that and wordlessly dared him to go on, James accepted the challenge with a grin, "besides, shit smells and you don't."

"How do you know how I smell eh? Is this something I should be worried about?" Ted teased him, James smiled,

"How can I NOT know how you smell?" he asked incredulously "I mean c'mon Ted I know your suppose to get Alzheimer's as you get older, but don't tell me you've forgotten all the times you've fucked me into your mattress?!" Ted narrowed his eyes at that,

"You, James Sirius Potter aimed a low blow, I'm not old!" James laughed,

"Yes, it was a low one, and the best part is that you can't do anything about it, since you're not _here_ anymore." James said cockily, Ted's eyebrow twitched before he grinned evilly, James eyed his face in the fire wearily,

"Ted?" James asked cautiously "What are you-"he didn't finish before Ted had said a spell and stepped through the fire, into the room of requirement. James eyes clearly said, 'oh shit.' James tried to back up but he was sitting down and Ted was standing up putting him at a disadvantaged. He was flat on his back with Ted pinning him down before James could even say 'snitch.'

"Old hmm? I'll show you old, especially since I know every little spot that will make you squirm, he demonstrated by rubbing a spot on his collar bone that was very sensitive, James moaned, he couldn't help it.

"You should have been in Slytherin, since you so _evil_!" Ted hmmed before leaning down and nibbling on his ear, making James shiver, especially when he felt Teds warm breath wash over his ear as he whispered into it,

"Just _remember _James Sirius Potter, when you're screaming my name while I pound you into the floor, _you _better be the one to _remember _who's in charge, and remember which of us wears the collar while the other holds the leash." James eyes fluttered close at the image which was easy to picture since they had done that before, as a matter of fact, James till wore the collar, since Ted was being positively devilish and put a spell on him that wouldn't let him take it off, so James had to glamour his neck so no one saw it during the day.

James realized his clothes were gone only when he realized that Ted was moving him to a canopy bead in the corner of the room, he could tell that he wasn't going to be able to walk straight in the morning, especially since Ted got his dominant tendencies from the werewolf genetics his father passed on, and all this because James opened his big mouth; although, he couldn't say he was complaining.


End file.
